Dejado de la mano de Dios
by llue
Summary: esta es una de mis parodias mas raras q he echo en mi vida! ¿como penseis que llama Snape a los enamorados? ¿y que pasa cuando se enamora él? pfavor! se q es un sumary cutre pero dejad reviews!


Dejado de la mano de dios  
  
Es curioso. De tantas cosas que me han pasado, ahora mismo no recuerdo ni la mitad: se borraron, y aun no tengo ni idea de porque se borraron, ni siquiera sé si eso es una buena señal o no.  
  
Han pasado tantas cosas...  
  
Estoy sentado en la hierba de Hogwarts, de noche. Seguramente cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar empezaría a recordar recuerdos y a imaginarse a si mismo haciendo cosas totalmente irreales, se dejaría seducir por los sentimientos nobles que albergan en su interior y sin darse cuenta caería en una trampa que caprichosamente había preparado la luna. Pero yo no me siento así. Yo no soy dócil ni manipulable. Mi perspectiva es totalmente a viceversa, en este lugar, y ahora, mi mente solo anda por la realidad, en el presente. Mi mente me obliga a vivir la realidad, a estar siempre a la guarda, a vigilar a los demás... tengo tareas importantes y eso me hacer ser calmado y paciente, no me puedo dejar llevar por el momento, o vivir la vida como hacen la mayoría de la gente. Esas son mis leyes. Unas leyes que en realidad me puse a mí mismo sin darme cuenta, y que cuando me di cuenta de la existencia de ellas ya era demasiado tarde para borrarlas. Borrar...  
  
La brisa de la noche especialmente fina golpea mi cara. Pero por muchas tácticas que utilice la noche para dejarme llevar no lo conseguirá, lo sabe. Pero lo intenta igualmente sin perder la esperanza. No me puede engañar, yo he sido un infiltrado de la noche, un espía, un aliado a quien no le asusta los lugares lúgubres. Lo sabe, pero aun así insiste. ¿Por qué lo hará?, ¿Es que ya no soy nadie para ella? ¿Es que ya no me necesita? Le molesto... lo sé. Pero aun así ella no es nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer. Ella no sabe mi destino, ella no sabe nada de mí. Pero estoy pisando su terreno y le molesta. La he traicionado y ya no quiere que siga con ella. Porqué me entregué a la luz.  
  
Sé desde hace tiempo cual es mi destino, por eso mismo, (y porqué sé que ya está todo echado a perder) decidí hacer lo que nunca me había pensado: luchar por el bién del mundo. Quizá lo decidí para disculpar de toda mi poca tolerancia que tuve en mi pasado, o quizá para buscar mi recompensa. ¿la verdad? No lo sé.  
  
Pero la vida es una bonita broma jodida que te hace ver que el destino no existe, ¿una prueba? La tengo aquí, a mí lado, sentada con esa posición tan desenfadada que tanto la caracteriza y con su cara que muestra todo el reflejo de la luna... por mucho que desee lo contrario.  
  
Esa fue una piedra en mi camino, un obstáculo. Hasta que bajé del burro por primera vez y me di cuanta que no era un obstáculo, sino al contrario: un salvavidas. Ella descubrió como era yo en realidad, y yo, la descubrí a ella. Y Ahora, en este momento que se podría decir "momento perfecto".  
  
La miro. No se dio cuenta de ello, mejor. Me estoy controlando pero ya no puedo más, ¿una muestra? Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi cuerpo quiere dejarse llevar pero mi mente se resiste, terca. No puedo dejarme llevar por el momento porqué es una de mis leyes, pero no puedo mas... tengo que desfogarme... ya al final, el más grande deseo de mi subconsciente ganó la batalla.  
  
Doy un respiro para tranquilizarme, ella me mira curiosa. Y es ahora cuando pienso en lo que estoy haciendo, es ahora cuando tocaría decir lo que dice siempre un enamorado y que por mucho que quisieran que fuera distinto, diferente o excepcional, siempre acaban diciendo lo mismo. Lo considero patético. Pero debo hacerlo, porqué tengo unas increíbles ganas de pensarlo, de ser un ser normal por una vez, que sea lo más feliz que he podido ser, ¿cómo me puedo resistir a semejar placer tan sabroso como este?  
  
Pero tengo que decirlo, tengo que decir las típicas estupideces que siempre dicen los enamorados. Que es bella, como nunca he visto a otra mujer, que me hace sentir libre y diferente. Que sus ojos son como dos perlas brillantes, únicas en un mundo lleno de parecidos, que su pelo es muy fino y danza con la música del viento. Que su figura en si es ágil, y rápida... pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su interior. Esa fuerza que la hace tan inalcanzable o quizá esa nobleza que amaga con tanto cuidado en su interior y que alguna vez me ha mostrado por mas que quisiera disimularlo, que esa extraña sensación de misterio a la que no me resisto nunca me llena de igualdad a mí... ¿cuántos elogios pueden describir a tu persona amada, verdad? Me vuelvo a sorprender, eso si que no me lo esperaba de mí.  
  
'¡Inocente, inocente!' Escucho como grita una voz chillona con ironía en mi interior. ¿Inocente? ¿Que querrá decir? ¿Que soy un inocente? Sí, lo soy. Después de todo, de andar con pies de plomo toda la vida, y caigo en esta tentación tan estúpida que todo ser humano cae por lo menos una vez en la vida. ¿Pero es inevitable verdad? Es como un pez que muerde el anzuelo. ¡Pero me da igual! La tengo a ella y aquí, mi mas preciado tesoro, y no pienso dejarlo escapar como la última vez.  
  
El ambiente se está volviendo caliente a pesar de que hace un frío casi invernal. Lo sé y ella lo sabe al igual que yo. Y es que sin darme cuenta, en este momento me estoy olvidando de la realidad, de Hogwarts o mis obligaciones... porqué mi vista solo abarca dos metros a mi derecha.  
  
Vuelvo a dejar un respiro burlón, dirigido a mismo.  
  
- ¿qué te hace tanta risa? - me pregunta finalmente al no poder aguantar mas la curiosidad.  
  
Esos ojos... me atraen como un imán...  
  
'¡Bésala! ¡Bésala!' Me dice una voz dentro de mí. La misma que antes me llamaba inocente. ¿Pues sabes que? Te haré caso.  
  
Me acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con una dulzura que apenas justo despertó en mí. Me acerco mas a ella lentamente y le cojo de la barbilla con delicadeza. Ella se abalanza hacía mí y con un gesto ágil llegué a besarla. Mi mundo se va... no puedo ver nada... solo ella, y aunque mantenga los ojos cerrados, puedo ver su cara tan bonita que roza a la mía.  
  
Sin ser consciente de mis actos la cogí por el hombro y la agité tímidamente en la fresca hierba. Pero... aun mis labios están juntos a los de ella, y sin darme cuenta me encendió la llama que tenía dentro, y ahora, la beso con pasión, mucha pasión.  
  
...... ¿qué es lo que me hace tanta risa?.... ¡y tu me lo preguntas!... ¡si mi risa eres tú!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
...;_; .... que mal! Nunca pensé que llegaría a publicar una cosa como esta.... (lloro y no paro de llorar), me siento ultrajada por mi misma, es entendible? Me parece que no. Necesito un psicólogo T_T, de verdad, no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando escribí esto. Lo único que sé es que a mí esto no se me da nada bién, pero que nada....  
  
... así que dejadme un review! ^_^, no seáis vag@s y criticadme todo lo que queráis! Que si es una mierda o no vale nada, quiero que me deis vuestras opiniones, porfavor ¿entendido boludos?  
  
Besitos:  
  
Llue 


End file.
